Carrington Family Tree
The Carrington family '''is one of the richest families in the US and behind the multi-million dollar Carrington Atlantic empire built by Tom Carrington's father. Family Members Direct Family Members * '''Thomas Carrington's father: He was a businessman who founded Carrington Atlantic in 1918, the father of Thomas Carrington. * Thomas Carrington: He was the former CEO of Carrington Atlantic, the husband of Ellen Carrington, the father of Blake Carrington (son of his wife) and Dominique Deveraux (son with his secretary). * Blake Carrington: The son of Tom and Ellen Carrington, the ex-husband of Alexis Carrington, the husband of the late Cristal Carrington, the biological father of Adam Carrington and Fallon Carrington and the adoptive and legal father of Steven Carrington. * Benjamin Carrington: The estranged son of Tom and Ellen Carrington, brother of Blake Carrington and the father of Juliette Carrington. * Dominique Deveraux: The daughter of Thomas Carrington with his secretary and the ex-wife of Cecil Colby. * Adam Carrington: He is the son of Blake Carrington and Alexis Carrington. * Fallon Carrington: She is the daughter of Blake Carrington and Alexis Carrington. * Juliette Carrington: She is the daughter of Benjamin Carrington and an unnamed french heiress. * Jeff Colby: He is the son of Dominique Deveraux and Cecil Colby. * Monica Colby: She is the daughter of Dominique Deveraux and Cecil Colby. Extended Family Members * Ellen Carrington: She was the wife of Tom Carrington who died years before her husband. * Alexis Morell Carrington: She is the ex-wife of Blake Carrington and the mother of Adam Carrington, Steven Carrington, and Fallon Carrington. * Celia Machado: She was the wife of Blake Carrington until her death. * Cristal Carrington: She is the wife of Blake Carrington. * Joseph Anders: He is the biological father of Steven Carrington. * Juliette Carrington's mother: She is the wife of Benjamin Carrington and the mother of Juliette Carrington. * Steven Carrington: He is the son of Alexis Carrington and Joseph Anders, however, his legal father is Blake Carrington. * Liam Ridley: He is the ex-husband of Fallon Carrington. * Sam Jones-Carrington: He is the nephew of Cristal Carrington and husband of Steven Carrington. * [[Iris Machado|'Iris Machado']]:' She is the sister of Cristal Carrington, the wife of Alejandro Raya and the mother of Sam Jones. * [[Alejandro Raya|'Alejandro Raya]]: He was the husband of Iris Machado and the father of Sam Jones. * [[Bobbi Johnson|'Bobbi Johnson']]:' She is the niece of Cecil Colby and paternal cousin of Jeff Colby and Monica Colby. * [[Kirby Anders|'Kirby Anders]]: She is the daughter of Joseph Anders and the paternal half-sister of Steven Carrington. Family Tree First Generation * Tom Carrington's father (founder of Carrington Atlantic) Second Generation * Tom Carrington (CEO of Carrington Atlantic; deceased) ** Ellen Carrington (Tom's wife) ** Granny (Tom's former lover) Third Generation * Blake Carrington (Tom and Ellen's older son) ** Alexis Morell (Blake's ex-wife) ** Cristal Flores (Blake's late wife) * Dominique Deveraux aka Millie Colby (Granny and Tom's illegitimate daughter) ** Cecil Colby (Millie's ex-husband) * Benjamin Carrington (Tom and Ellen's younger son) Fourth Generation * Adam Carrington (Blake and Alexis' oldest son) * Steven Carrington (Blake and Alexis' second son) ** Sam Jones (Steven's husband and Cristal's nephew) * Fallon Carrington (Blake and Alexis' daughter) * Jeff Colby (Millie and Cecil's son and Fallon's ex-fiancé) * Monica Colby (Millie and Cecil's daughter) * Juliette Carrington (Benjamin's daughter) Fifth Generation * TBA Heritage Carrington Atlantic (formerly) Blue Belt Winery Trivia * In the Original Series, Jeff and Sammy Jo married Fallon and Steven and were the parents of a new generation of Carringtons. ** To date, only Sam has legally married Steven. Fallon and Jeff's marriage had been annulled. * According to Blake in the first season finale, he didn't learn about his half-sister existence before the day of Fallon and Jeff's annulled wedding. * In the original Blake and Alexis did have two other children: a son Adam, who was kidnapped as a baby and raised by another family, and a daughter Amanda, born after their split. ** In this reboot only Adam is confirmed to have had existed. He was kidnapped as a baby and his father believes him to be dead, unlike his mother who lost all her money to search him. Fallon is the last member of the immediate family to learn about his existence. ** Amanda is indirectly referenced in Trashy Little Tramp when Fallon asks Steven if he's been "Sleuthing for more siblings and found her a sister?" * In the original series, Fallon and Jeff were married and were also second cousins (their mothers were cousins). ** In the reboot, their marriage was declared illegal before they learned that they are half-cousins (Fallon's father and Jeff's mother are half-siblings). * As revealed in the penultimate episode of the first season, they are blood-related with the Colbys. * They are also related to the Machados via two marriages : Cristal married Blake Carrington in the Pilot and her nephew and stepson tied the knot in the First Season Finale. * They have a great-grandmother named Rudy who died in a tragic house fire. She also had a pecan pie recipe that was passed down through many generations of Carrington's. Gallery Official CW Family Tree Image.jpeg Dynasty-Episode-13-Season-1-Nothing-But-Trouble-08.jpg 108-6.jpeg|Sam with his mother and his aunt Category:Carrington Family Category:Family Trees Category:Acquaintances of Blake Carrington Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3